


Ready

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [54]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kingsman trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Olivia prepares to take on Merlin's role. She doesn't feel prepared.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Day one was "confident."

Olivia took a deep breath, lifted her chin, and pushed open the door to the barracks. “Fall in!”

Ten sets of eyes turned towards her with varying degrees of curiosity. A lump formed in Olivia’s throat, and she swallowed around it, hugging her clipboard a little tighter to her chest as the candidates meandered into a loose group.

“Relax,” Merlin murmured in her ear. “You’re in charge, not them.”

Olivia forced herself to relax, allowing the clipboard shield to fall to her side. “Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Vivian, and you are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world.”

***

“You did great!” Roxy nudged Olivia with her shoulder before slinging an arm around her.

“I want to throw up.”

“What? Why?”

Olivia gave half a shrug and cuddled closer into her wife’s side, tucking her knees up onto the sofa. “Whenever I saw Merlin run the trials, the candidates always were afraid of him. I doubt anyone feels the same about me.”

“The candidates respected him,” Roxy said. “There’s a difference. And you don’t have to be intimidating to earn their respect.” She pressed a kiss to Olivia’s temple. “For what it’s worth, Maxine doesn’t have a clue who you are to me, and she told me she thinks you’re awesome.”

Olivia cracked a smile. “You know I can’t play favourites, right? Your candidate has to pass the trials like everyone else.”

“I know,” Roxy said. She lifted Olivia’s chin with a finger. “Hey. You’re going to be fine. Merlin thinks you’re ready. All of the agents trust you implicitly. This is just the final step.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to be Merlin.” Olivia swallowed hard, her throat tight. “Da just does so much, and everyone loves him, and…” She shook her head. “What if I can’t do it?”

“You can.” Roxy pushed a lock of Olivia’s hair back, following through until she could tangle her fingers in the hair at the nape of Olivia’s neck. “We all believe in you. You need to have a little more faith in yourself. Where’s the badass, confident woman who managed to singlehandedly coordinate me, Eggsy, and Tristan’s last mission without any collateral damage? Who proposed to me when I was still completely in awe of the fact that you wanted to date me in the first place? Who can hold her own in an argument against _Merlin_ , without breaking a sweat and without getting sent to Siberia?”

Olivia blushed. “She’s…somewhere.”

“Well, find her.” Roxy pressed a long, lingering kiss to Olivia’s lips. “I know she’s in there somewhere. And when she comes out to play again, she’s going to be absolutely amazing.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course,” Roxy said. “And everyone else does too.”

Olivia gave her wife a short, sweet kiss. “Thank you, love. You always know just what to say.”

Roxy grinned. “It’s my job. So are you ready to go back tomorrow and kick it in the ass?”

“You know what, Lancelot? I do believe I am.”


End file.
